Potter Couple and the Half-Blood Prince
by TJ Boswell
Summary: The highly awaited sixth adaption to the Potter Couple series is finally here! Hallie and Harry Potter, the youngest and first couple to be married in Hogwarts attempt to go through a normal year of magical education, but Hallie Potter finds that being married to Harry is no easy feat. With a pair of twins and their shared destiny with Lord Voldemort, things are very hard.
1. The Other Minister

Potter Couple and the Half-Blood Prince

Chapter 1: The Other Minister

The Prime Minister of England was sitting in his office waiting for a telephone call from a President of a far-away country. He sat in his chair writing a letter to another Prime Minister in another country about some information they needed. The Prime Minister heard a cough and sighed. It was the portrait of a man above the fireplace and that picture spoke when he was supposed to be visited by someone from another Ministry.

He remembered the first time it happened about five years ago. The portrait spoke to him and asked him to wait for the arrival of a man named Cornelius Fudge. The Prime Minister accepted the visit and Fudge appeared in the fireplace of this very office. Minister Fudge was a portly man who wore a pinstriped cloak and wore a lime-green bowler hat. "I am the Minister of a community run by wizards," he told the Prime Minister who was slightly baffled by this information, "and it is my job as Minister of Magic to inform you that a powerful wizard named...I can't say the name." Fudge wrote the name down on a piece of paper and handed it to the Prime Minister who read the name aloud. "That name is feared by everyone in the Wizarding community, so we call him He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named or You-Know-Who."

"Very well," said the Prime Minister. "What happened to You-Know-Who, then?"

"He was defeated by a baby named Harry Potter," Fudge said. "Apparently, You-Know-Who tried to kill him but the curse backfired and he was obliterated leaving the poor boy with a scar on his forehead in the shape of a lightning bolt."

The Prime Minister was visited by Fudge a year later around Christmas saying that Harry Potter had gotten married to a Muggle girl named Hallie Parker, daughter Elizabeth James, the wedding-gown designer. The Prime Minister was surprised that marriage would happen so young, but congratulated the newlyweds and hoped that their marriage would last forever. These visits happened during the summer of every year after that and it was going to happen now. The portrait announced Fudge's arrival and the Prime Minister accepted. Fudge appeared in the fireplace, his cloak and hat drenched by water. "What happened to you, MInister Fudge?" he asked curiously.

"I was visiting Azkaban prison in the North Sea," said Fudge. "Turns out more Death Eaters, followers of the Dark Lord, have escaped and the dementors are furious." The Prime Minister asked about Harry Potter and his wife and Fudge smiled. "The good news is that Harry Potter and his wife are expecting twins any day now. The bad news is that they are targeted by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." He sighed and added, "There's not much I can do about it now since I have been sacked and replaced. I'm here to introduce you to the new Minister of Magic. He should be coming any moment."

Fudge was right. The portrait cleared his throat and said, "The new Minister of Magic would like to see you, Prime Minister. Please give your approval."

"Very well, then," said the Prime Minister, "I accept." There was a roar of green flame in the fireplace and a man with a mane of brown hair and dark eyes stepped onto the hearth. "Good afternoon, Minister. Good to meet you."

"It is good to meet you as well," said the man. "My name is Rufus Scrimgeour, the new Minister of Magic. Cornelius, you may leave now." Fudge nodded and Disapparated. "Now, there are a few things that we have to speak about, my friend. The first of which is the recent occurrences you Muggles have witnessed such as the bridge collapsing and the strange mist. The bridge did not collapse of its own accord nor was it an accident. Death Eaters caused this." The Prime Minister was not surprised. Death Eaters were evil and loved destruction. "The mist, however, is the cause of dementors breeding."

"I thought they didn't breed?" said the Prime Minister. "Or that's what I heard."

"Not true. Dementors do breed, but only when they absorb enough despair and fear." said Scrimgeour. "I should also tell you that the dementors of Azkaban are no longer under Ministry control. Lord Voldemort has asked them to side with him and they have. The Wizarding community is currently putting up every protection we can to ensure our safety and yours." The Prime Minister thanked him and asked if there was anything else he wished to speak about. "No, thank you. Have a nice day." Scrimgeour stepped into the fireplace and vanished in a flash of green fire leaving the Prime Minister to his thoughts.

_**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Harry Potter needed time to himself during Hallie's last days of her pregancy and he spent most of his time in a diner in the Underground train stations. The waitress working at the diner tried to flirt with him, but Harry didn't really notice. He was too occupied with the _Daily Prophet_ tor really care. Today was no different. Harry sat at a table with a mug of tea reading the paper and didn't stop reading until the waitress spoke. "Harry Potter?" she said reading the headline of the front page. "Who's Harry Potter?"

"Nobody," Harry said putting his paper away. "Bit of a tosser, this paper." The waitress smiled and told him what time she got off her shift and suggested that he could tell her about Harry Potter when she had time. "Sorry, but I have things to do today." he said with a grin while showing her his wedding ring. "I'm married, you see." Disappointed, the waitress walked away. Harry stood up and went to the window and saw Albus Dumbledore standing there. H exited the diner and met up with Dumbledore. "Professor, what are you doing here? Where's Hallie?"

"Your darling wife is at the Burrow waiting for you." Dumbledore said with a smile. "I must say you have been reckless this summer. I would have thought you would be more careful."

"I like trains," Harry said somewhat defensively. "They keep my mind off things." Dumbledore smiled and asked him to take his arm. Harry barely gripped the headmster's right arm when the headmaster twisted and Harry saw only darkness and felt as if he were pressed on all sides by invisble bands. This sensation made it hard to breathe, but he gulped in lungfuls of air when the feeling subsided. "I just Apparated, didn't I, sir?" he choked.

"Yes, and quite successfully, I might add," said Dumbledore. "Most people vomit on their first time." Harry muttered about how he understood why they would do so and Dumbledore laughed. "Hallie did the same when she went with me by Side-Along Apparition. Of course, I think her reaction was more to do with her pregnancy than with the Apparition, but she gave the right reaction all the same." He and Harry walked along a road which Harry asked about. "This is the charming town of Budleigh Babberton. A colleague of mine lives here." They stopped in front of a house and Dumbledore said to Harry, "You are wondering, I am sure, why I brought you here, Am I right?"

Harry looked the headmaster in the eye and answered, "Actually, Professor, after all these years, I just sort of go with it." Dumbledore chuckled and looked at the house whose front door was hanging off its hinges and suggested they keep their wands out. Together, they drew their wands, lit them and entered the house...

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Hallie Potter, wife of Harry Potter, slept soundly on the sofa in the Burrow's sitting room while Ginny Weasley mended her textbooks with Spellotape. They both heard a noise and Hallie sat up. "What was that?" she asked. Ginny shrugged. "Aunt Molly!" Molly Weasley peered over the railing and asked what was wrong. "Is Harry here?"

"Harry? Harry who?" said Molly confused. Hallie glared at her and she realized what the fifteen-year-old meant. "Oh, that Harry. i would know if your husband was in my house, wouldn't I?" Ron appeared and asked if he heard Harry's name. "Hallie was wondering if Harry is in the house. Is he in your room?"

"No," said Ron shaking his head. "I'd know if my best friend was in my room, wouldn't I?" Hallie sighed. "Don't worry, cousin, he'll be here."

"I know, but I want him here before the twins are born which could be any day now." Hallie said as she lay on the sofa again. Ginny nearly screamed as Harry walked into the house, the bottoms of his pant legs wet from landing in the pond. "Harry! Oh, thank God you're okay! Where did Dumbledore take you?" Sitting down and holding her, Harry told Hallie about his meeting with Horace Slughorn. "Wow! Grandfather told us about him. He used to be a very good teacher and the Head of Slytherin House when he taught at Hogwarts."

"I know," said Harry. "He showed me some pictures on his mantle. Your parents are in one of them along with my mum." Hallie rubbed his back; she knew how much talking about his parents hurt him. "One thing I didn't know was that your grandfather was a member of the Order of Phoenix when Voldemort was first at full power."

Hallie nodded. "Yeah, Dad told me that Grandfather worked with the original Order, but didn't go into much detail." She rested her head on his shoulder. "Harry, I wanted to talk to you about something." Harry told her to tell him whatever was on her mind and assured her that he would support her fully. "I want to get my hair cut like I had it when we first met."

"Brilliant!" Harry said happily. "When did you think about this?" Hallie shrugged. "Well, when do you plan on getting this done?" She shrugged again. "All right. Well, I'm going to try and get some sleep, okay? You go ahead and rest here. I'll be up in Ron's room if you need me." On his way out of the sitting room he muttered to Molly, "Keep an eye on her and tell me if something happens." Molly nodded and bade him good-night.

_**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Harry barely slept for three hours when he felt his wife shake him. "What's going on?" he said groggily.

"Harry," she whispered, "It's time." Harry closed his eyes to go to sleep again but snapped them open when her words were processed into his brain. "The twins are coming now."

Harry held Hallie's hand while Arthur covered her body with a sheet and asked her to open her legs so he could deliver the baby. "Please promise me you won't break my hand," he whispered to her. She tried to answer him but couldn't because she had to push the babies out of her. "Come on, honey, you can do it!" he encouraged Hallie. "Just push!" She glared at him and he shut up.

"Push, Hallie," said Arthur. Hallie gave a push and screamed just as her father came in. "Hello, Nick. You're just in time to see your grandchildren being born."

"Oh boy," said Nick while taking out a video camera. "Got to get this on video." Hallie let out a blood-curdling scream as the first of the twins came out moments later. "Hal, it's a girl! You have a daughter!"

"I...have...one...more...Dad..." Hallie said through clenched teeth. "Can you...do me a favor...and shut up?" Nick laughed and watched as the other baby came out. She let go of Harry's hand and started to pant. "You okay, babe?" Harry just whimpered holding his hand. "Did I break anything?"

"Maybe a few fingers," Harry said clearly in pain. "Nothing we can't fix." He went through his copy of _The Standard Book of Spells: Grade 5_ and found a spell to mend small bones. Harry pointed his wand at his broken fingers, muttered, _"Episkey!"_ and felt his fingers mend. "There. No harm done."

"Give me a moment get Minister Scrimgeour to fill out the birth certificates." said Arthur and he went to the fireplace and returned moments later with the new Minster of Magic. "Minster, this is Harry Potter and his wife." The Minister shook hands with both of them and brought out two birth certificates. "Now, what are you going to name your daughters?"

Harry and Hallie talked about the names in whispers and, once they came to a conclusion, Harry looked at the Minster. "Lucy Rose Potter and Isabella Marie Potter." he said confidently. "Those will be their names." Scrimgeour muttered the names to the floating quill and it scribbled the names on the certificates, then the Minister tapped the two bits of parchment with his wand and the fronts of the parchment flashed with a bright light. "What was that?"

The Minister glanced at them and said, "I placed a Permanant Ink Charm on them so that the ink will never fade." Harry nodded as the Minister gave them a quick smile, congratulated them and went to the fireplace. "A reporter and photographer from the _Daily Prophet_ will be here in an hour to interview you about your newborn children and they will be in the morning edition tomorrow." Harry, rolling his eyes, nodded and the Minister shook his hand. "Congratulations, Harry Potter, and good luck."

"Thank you, Minister," said Harry as Scrimgeour vanished into the fireplace with a roar of green flame. "Well, that's nice of him. We get interviewed by the _Prophet_ today and our interview and the kids' pictures will be in the morning issue tomorrow." Hallie grimaced but said she was happy. "I'm just happy the kids are out."

"Who's the godfather?" asked Ron. Harry smiled and said he'd tell the reporter today when they asked. "Good idea. Can't wait to read tomorrow's issue." Harry clapped him on the back and went upstairs to prepare for his interview while Hallie asked Hermione and Ginny to look for something she could wear.

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

__The reporter and photographer came exactly when Scrimgeour said they would. At first, Harry was expecting Rita Skeeter, the reporter who gave him hell in his fourth year during the Triwizard Tournament, but it was a wizard wearing robes of scarlet and holding a black notebook and a black quill. "Hello, Mr. Potter," he said in a very enthusiastic tone while shaking his hand. "And Mrs. Potter as well? Excellent. My name is Darius Maddock, _Daily Prophet _reporter." Harry greeted him and they sat down. "I was most excited when Minister Scrimgeour asked me to interview you today."

"I bet," said Harry smiling. "My wife and I are more than happy to answer any questions on and off the record." Maddock smiled and opened his notebook. "So, fire away."

"Very well," said Maddock. "Mr. Potter, how does it feel being a father at the age of sixteen?"

Harry gave this some thought and said after a few moments, "I never thought it would happen this soon, but seeing as I'm only a year away from being seventeen, I think it's amazing. I wouldn't have it any other way." Maddock's quill scribbled Harry's answer. "Is that a Quick-Quotes Quill, Mr. Maddock?"

"No, it is not. It is a quill that writes down the exact answers the one being interviewed gives," said Maddock. "Mrs. Potter, who did you choose the godmother to be?" he asked Hallie.

Hallie's eyes lit up at the question and said, "I chose Hannah Abbott as godmother and my twin sister Annie as aunt."

"Very good," said Maddock smiling as his quill scribbled the information. "Mr. Potter, have you chosen the godfather?" Harry nodded and told him who the godfather was. "Hmm...good choice, I suppose. Are you sure that's who you want as your godfather?"

"Yes, I think he'll be a very good candidate." Harry explained. "I trust him with my daughters' life in case something happens to us...but only after this war is over, of course." Maddock's quill wrote his answer down.

"All right, I think that's enough questions," said Maddock. "Time for photographs. If I could have each of you hold a baby, we'll do a family photo with the four of you, then we'll do a full family photo and then individual pictures of the babies."

The photo shoot took about an hour and Harry sighed in relief when the interview was over and shut the door. "That was hectic," he said wiping his brow. I suppose we better get some sleep tonight. We have a huge day ahead of us tomorrow and I want to be well-rested so we can go through my birthday dinner and then get ready for our trip to Diagon Alley later. Hallie smiled, kissed him and took the girls to bed. Harry followed her and fell asleep quickly with her by his side. All was well in the Burrow that day and Harry was proud to be a father of twin baby girls.


	2. Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes

Potter Couple and the Half-Blood Prince

Chapter 2: Weasley's Wizard Wheezes

Despite being woken up at four o'clock in the morning to feed his twin infants, change them and put them back to bed, Harry was fully rested and ready for his birthday. He didn't feel sixteen but felt older than that as he went downstairs with Isabella in his arms. Hallie was breastfeeding Lucy in the sitting room and smiled at him when he sat down next to her. "You are a great mother, you know that?" he said as he gave her Isabella.

"And you, my love, are a fantastic father," she answered him. "I just wish I had more privacy when breastfeeding." Harry laughed but stopped when Ron came from the kitchen holding the day's issue of the _Daily Prophet_ in his hand. "Hi, Ron. You look a lttle upset. What's up?"

"YOU CHOSE DRACO MALFOY AS GODFATHER?" he shouted. Harry stood up and tried to explain himself. Hermione ran down the stairs when she heard his shout and grabbed his arm. "Can you believe this, Hermione?"

Hermione took the paper, her eyes flicking across the front page article and then to Harry. "Are you sure he's the one you want to be your godfather? Think about how much he hates you, Harry!"

"I did," Harry said, "and I already talked to Hallie about it. She thinks it's a good idea." Hermione stared at Hallie as if she lost her mind, but Hallie didn't say anything. "Look, Ron, you're my best mate, but you're already cousins to my daughters. Besides you, who else do you think I should've chosen?"

Ron's ears went bright pink and the words that came out of his mouth were forced. "I was thinking Neville or Dumbledore or...even Seamus, but not _Malfoy_! He's a...a git, Harry! Bloody hell, mate, what is wrong with you? Are you off your rocker?"

"Malfoy is godfather and that's my final word." Harry said. "Now, I think our O.W.L. results should be in today, so maybe we should stop arguing about this and be ready for the worst, don't you?" Ron sighed and nodded, but his eyes widened when three owls landed on the kitchen window sill and let them in. The three owls held out envelopes, but one of them had two with Harry's name on it. Harry untied the envelopes from the owl's leg, dropped two Sickles into the leather pouch on its other leg and it flew off. Hermione paid for both hers and Ron's owls and they flew off after they took the envelopes. Harry opened the envelope with his exam results and read them.

___**O.W.L. RESULTS FOR HARRY JAMES POTTER**_

_**Astronomy: A**_

_**Care of Magical Creatures: O**_

_**Charms: O**_

_**Defense Against the Dark Arts: O**_

_**Divination: P**_

_**Herbology: E**_

_**History of Magic: D**_

_**Potions: E**_

_**Transfiguration: E**_

Harry liked his results, despite failing Divination and History of Magic, but he felt sad that he didn't get the desired grade for Potions which Snape told him was an Outstanding. So much for trying out for the Auror position after Hogwarts, he thought. "How did you do?" Hallie asked and he showed her the results. "Oh, I'm sorry, honey. Maybe things will get better if you take your N.E.W.T. for Potions."

"I thought about dropping it," said Harry, "but if you think I should take it again, I'll do it for you." She smiled and said it was his choice. "Thanks. Ron, how did you do?" Ron showed him his results and Harry smiled. Ron got an Outstanding in D.A.D.A. and Care of Magical Creatures, got Exceeds Expectations in Herbology, Potions and Transfiguration just like he did, and even failed in Divination and History of Magic. "Not bad, mate. Not bad." Ron asked how Hermione did in her results and she quietly handed over her results, her bottom lip quivering.

"Come off it," Ron said with a laugh. "See? You got Outstanding in almost every subject besides Defense Against the Dark Arts! That's nine O.W.L.'s, more than Fred and George got combined!" He kissed her cheek and said, "I'm proud of you." Hermione smiled and thanked him. "What's the second envelope for, Harry?"

Harry opened the envelope and read the letter inside it.

Dear Mr. Potter,

I am happy to inform you that you have been made Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Enclosed with this letter is your Captain's badge. This gives you access to the Prefect's bathroom and I know you will train your team well. Good luck.

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

Harry shook the envelope and a small badge with a large 'C' embossed in the gold fell into his hand. "I've been made captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team," he said with a grin. "I can't believe it." Ron gave him a high five and whooped. "You do realize that I can't just let you on the team, right? You have to try out just like everyone else?"

"I know," said Ron, "and I'm going to try out for Keeper. I think I'll do great." Harry smiled. "Are you going to try out, Hallie? You'd probably make a great Chaser."

"I dunno," said Hallie, "but I can always try out, right?" Ron nodded. "What about you, Annie? Going to try out for the team?"

"I thought about trying out for Beater," said Annie, "or Chaser...depending on my strengths. I'll try out for both." Harry smiled. "Anyway, congratulations on making Captain, Harry. I'm proud of you."

Harry hugged his sister and said, "Thank you. I really hope you try out." He looked at his wife and said with a twinkle in his eye, "You should really try out for Beater. You've definitely got the attitude for it." Hallie glared at him but smiled all the same. "I love you, darling," he added in a sing-song voice.

Hallie replied in the same sing-song voice as she walked away with the twins in her arms, "I love you, too, but you're going to get it." Harry gave her a frightened look and she giggled. "I was kidding, babe. Honestly, you need to lighten up."

A few hours later, Harry and the Weasleys sat down at the kitchen table for his birthday dinner. Arthur was home for the dinner and wished Harry a happy sixteenth. "Thanks, Uncle Arthur," said Harry happily. "I'm just happy I'm alive to spend my sixteenth birthday with my wife, children and family." Hallie kissed him and held his hand, and his jaw dropped when he saw his birthday cake. It was in the shape of a Golden Snitch with the words _Happy Birthday, Harry_ in red letters. "Wow! This is amazing, Aunt Molly." he said. After cake and dinner, the gifts were passed out. Ron's was a pocket Sneakoscope, Hermione gave him a broomstick service kit and he received many others from everyone else. "Thank you all," he said to the whole family. "The best gift I had all day, besides all of yours which are wonderful, are my children." He held Lucy on his lap and smiled down at her. "I couldn't wish for anything better than to have a family with Hallie."

"Well, there might be something better," Annie said and handed him a photograph album with the words _Happy Memories_ in glowing red letters. "Open it." Harry opened it and saw his wedding photo along with many other pictures of he and Hallie celebrating their second, third and fourth anniversaries. "What d'you think, brother?"

Harry hugged her and said, "This is amazing, Annie. Thank you."

"Well, Mum and Dad couldn't think of what to get you so they decided a gift from the four of us," Annie said pointing at herself and Hallie, "would suffice." Harry laughed and hugged her again. "Well, I'm going to take a nap. See you two later." Harry and Hallie waved as she went upstairs and closed Ginny's bedroom door.

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

The trip to Hogsmeade was boring in Harry's opinion. The whole lot of them had to ride in a car driven by a Ministry of Magic official. His boredom ended when he saw Hagrid. He woke up Hallie, who was sleeping on his shoulder. "Hal, Hagrid's waiting for us," he said smiling. She woke up and stared at the gamekeeper's large form outside her window. "Hi, Hagrid," Harry said after everyone in the car piled out.

"Hiya, Harry, Hallie," said Hagrid while pulling them into a hug. "I head the good news. Yer a father now, are yeh?" he said to Harry, who nodded. "Congratulations, then. Professor Dumbledore showed me the article about yeh in the _Daily Prophet_ this mornin'. Couldn' believe it until he showed me the pictures. I gotta say, the girls look just like both of yeh."

"Thanks, Hagrid," said Hallie. "Did you see who Harry named godfather?" Hagrid nodded and said he supported Harry's choice. "At least someone besides me does. Ron thinks he's mental." Hagrid laughed and asked Molly if he could take Harry and the twins shopping. At first, Molly was skeptical about it, but Hallie convinced her. "Come on, Aunt Molly, it'll be a lot easier for you." She finally agreed and the four of them went on their way to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. After buying their school robes, Hagrid left them to do the rest of their shopping alone because he had to go to the school and get everything set up for the first term.

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

After their shopping was done, Harry, Hallie and Annie stared at the shop called Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. A purple sign was in a window emblazoned with gold lettering that said _WHY WORRY ABOUT YOU-KNOW-WHO WHEN YOU SHOULD BE WORRYING ABOUT U-NO-POO! IT'S THE CONSTIPATION SENSATION THAT'S GRIPPING THE NATION!_ Harry's jaw dropped while Hallie and Annie burst into fits of giggles. "You've got to be kidding, right?" he said shaking his head. "U-NO-POO? Have they lost their minds?"

"Lighten up, babe," said Hallie still laughing from seeing the sign. "Dumbledore always said that happiness can come even in the darkest of times, right? Well, Fred and George decided to take his words to heart." They walked into the shop and, this time, all three of their jaws dropped. The shop was huge! "Uh, I know they said they have a lot of stuff, but this...this just freaks me out." Harry nodded without saying a word. Annie, on the other hand, pointed at two familiar people walking toward them. Hallie's eyes lit up and she said, "Mom! Dad!"

"Hey, Hal!" Nick Parker said with a wide smile. "How ya doin', kiddo?" Harry, whose hand was being held by Hallie, was dragged toward his father-in-law. "Hiya, Harry. Guess what?" He held up a wand. "Looks like my great-grandparents were magical people, too."

"Congratulations, Dad," said Harry approvingly. "I can teach you some spells if you want to. Why don't you come back to the Burrow with us and I'll teach you?" Nick gave him a smile and said he'd do that. "Great. So, what brings you two to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes?"

Elizabeth James-Parker said, "We were going to buy some clothes for your children when Nick saw the shop." She gave a small laugh and added, "It's kind of hard not to spot, to be honest, but here we are." Harry laughed and hugged her. "Harry, you're much happier than I've seen you lately. I believe being a father changed you and I like it."

"So do I, Mum," said Hallie. "So do I." Elizabeth noticed Hallie's haircut and mentioned it. "Oh, I decided to cut it so I don't have to worry about waiting for it to dry so long. Yeah, I can't do much with it, but I kinda missed having shorter hair."

"Well, I think it looks beautiful," Harry said giving her a soppy look. Hallie gave a small squeal and hugged him. "Funny. After these past five years, you still have that squeal." She laughed until Annie walked up to them with what seemed to be a small powder puff on her shoulder. "What's that?"

"A Pygmy Puff," Annie said patting the creature lightly. "I named him Peter." The little creature squeaked and rubbed its body against her neck. "Isn't he cute?"

"Yeah," said Hallie as she stroked his pink fur. "Very cute. Harry, we should go browse the shop and see what we can get." Harry nodded and they walked looked among the shelves, passing by Hermione and Ginny in the WonderWitch section of the shop talking to Fred and George. "What's going on there?" Harry shrugged and paused to listen.

"So, Ginny," said Fred as she and Hermione looked through some hair potions. "We've been hearing that you are dating Dean Thomas." Ginny glared at them but said nothing. "Of course, we understand the reasoning to finding someone to date, but why him?"

"Because he's nice, and he likes me," said Ginny, her eyes blazing with anger. "Would you rather I dated Neville or Seamus?" Fred shrugged and walked away. "Those two always get on my nerves and butt in on my social life. It's a wonder how any of the Hogwarts teachers ever stood them." Hermione giggled and continued to browse the shelves.

Harry and Hallie kept walking until they found a box labled 'Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder'. "What's all this?" he asked George.

"Ah, this will give you a quick getaway when in a pressing situation," said George. "Five Sickles for one rock, but you don't have to pay for it." Just then, Ron came up with his hands full of merchandise.

"How much are these?" he asked.

"Five Galleons," the twins said together.

"But I'm your brother!" Ron protested.

"Five Galleons," the twins said again.

"How much for me?"

The twins glanced at each other and said with a shrug, "Ten Galleons." which made Ron angry. He suggested they check out the rest of Diagon Alley, so Harry, Hallie, Annie, Ron and Hermione walked around the area looking around. Their first stop was at Ollivander's which was deserted. "Oh, no!" Hermione said as they walked in. "Everyone bought their wands at Ollivander's."

Harry was about to investigate the rest of the shop when Ron looked out the window and said, "Harry?" He stopped and looked out the window to see Draco Malfoy and his mother walking past it. "Is it just me or do Draco and Mummy look like two people who don't want to be followed?"

The small group of five followed Draco and Narcissa through Knockturn Alley and stopped at Borgin & Burkes, the shop Harry and Hallie accidentally entered during their first attempt at traveling by Floo. Looking through a window, Harry spotted Bellatrix Lestrange and other assorted Death Eaters talking to Draco until a Death Eater closed the curtain on them. "Still thik you should have Draco as your godfather, Harry?" Ron whispered as they went back to Diagon Alley. Harry glared at him but said nothing.

On the train, Harry and the others were sitting in a compartment. Hallie was holding Isabella and feeding her while Harry fed Lucy. "It was an initiation," Harry said confidently. "He's become one of them."

"One of what?" Ron asked completely nonplussed.

With a sigh, Hermione said, "Harry thinks Draco is now a Death Eater."

Ron looked back at Harry and said, "You're barking! Why would You-Know-Who make Draco one of them?"

Harry shrugged. "If he isn't, then what was he doing at Borgin & Burkes? Browsing for furniture?" Ron scoffed and Harry looked at Hallie. "What about you? You saw it, too!"

"I don't know what I saw, Harry," said Hallie, "but I actually think you're right. Something was totally off about the whole thing in Knockturn Alley, and I'm going to ask you to find someone else as godfather." Harry sighed, handed Lucy to Annie and stood up. "Where are you going?"

"I need some air," he said and walked out of the compartment. About halfway down the train, he tossed the rock of Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder in the air, which caused everything to go dark and made several people scream. Harry made his way to the Slytherin carriage, found Malfoy's compartment and hid in the luggage rack above him. Malfoy was talking to Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson.

"I always said Dumbledore's been the worst headmaster Hogwarts ever had," he said and Blaise snickered. "Something funny, Blaise?" Blaise quit laughing and shut up. "I honestly don't think I'll be going back to that pestulent school any longer. This may be my last year there." Pansy asked what he meant and all he could say was, "Let's just say that I won't be taking Charms class next year." The train came to a stop and Pansy held her hand out for him to take. "You go on. I have to check something." Once everyone was gone, Draco flicked his wand and the blinds magically covered the windows. "Didn't your mother ever tell you it's not polite to eavesdrop, Potter?" He whirled, his wand pointing at the luggage rack. _"Petrificus Totalus!"_ Harry fell from the luggage rack and landed on the floor still covered by his Invisibility Cloak.

Draco pulled the Cloak off of Harry and chuckled. "Oh yeah," he said with malice in his voice, "she was dead before you could wipe the drool off your chin." Draco stomped hard on Harry's face and Harry felt his nose break. "That's for my father. Have a nice trip to London." After that, Draco left the train leaving Harry alone and still immobilized.

Not long after Draco left, Luna Lovegood, wearing her Spectrespecs, found Harry and pulled the Invisibility Cloak off him, pointed her wand muttering, _"Finite!"_ and Harry was able to move again. he stood up and the two walked along the path to the front gates until they met Professor Flitwick.

"Ah," said Flitwick holding a quill and a long roll of parchment in his hands, "I was looking everywhere for you two! All right. Names?" Harry protested that Flitwick had known Harry for five years and the little teacher's face went red. "No exceptions, P-Potter!" Flitwick stammered. Luna pointed to two wizards flanking the front doors and asked who they were. "Aurors," said Flitwick. "They're here for extra protection."

After Flitwick let them through the gates, Luna saw Harry's bleeding nose and said, "Do you want me to fix it for you? You look more 'Devil may care' but it's up to you." Harry asked if she knew how to fix a nose, and Luna answered, "I've done a couple toes, but what's the difference really?" Harry took only a second to think before he gave her the okay. Luna pointed her wand at his face, gave it a small flick with the incantation, _"Episkey!"_ and Harry yelped, then asked how he looked afterwards. Luna looked closely at his face and said, "Exceptionally normal." Harry gave her a smile and they walked toward the castle together.

In the Great Hall, Hallie was getting worried about her husband despite the many Gryffindor students that wanted to see Lucy and Isabella. Even Cho Chang from Ravenclaw, Harry's former crush, asked to hold one of them. While this was going on, Hermione saw Ron eating ravenously and said while punctuating every word with a sharp smack to his shoulder with a book, "Will-you-ever-stop-eating!" She set the book down on the table and glared at him. "Your best friend is missing!"

"Oi!" Ron said rubbing his shoulder "He's right there, you lunatic!"

"He's covered in blood again," Hallie said concerned as Harry entered the Great Hall and walked toward them. "Why's he covered in blood all the time?" Ron told her to be lucky that it was Harry's own blood just as he sat down. "What happened to you?" Harry looked at her and her jaw dropped. "Who hit you? When I find whoever did this, they are so going to get my foot up their..."

"No need for that," Harry said hastily. "I don't want my wife to kill anyone." Hallie sighed and handed him Lucy whose hands were reaching for him. Harry gladly took his daughter and fed her some formula from a bottle. "Weening the kids early, are we? We only had them for two weeks, Hal."

Hallie shrugged. "I don't want them to get too dependant on my milk," she said. "The doctor in London recommended this formula so I asked Mom to get a few cans of it so we can at least feed them for a couple weeks." Harry was quite happy she was prepared for this but felt somewhat down that he wasn't. When he told her this, she said, "Don't worry, babe. I got this under control. I talked to a witch in Diagon Alley and asked her to send us some of her products by owl order."

"Have I ever told you how amazing you are?" Harry said in a slightly dumbfounded voice. "You are truly amazing, you know that?"

Hallie blushed. "Um, I'd rather not say where I hear those words, okay?" Harry looked away in case anyone heard their conversation but before she could say anything else, Dumbledore stood and addressed the school.

"Welcome to another year of magical education," he said with his arms open wide as if to hug them all. "To our new students, welcome and to our old hands, welcome back. As you probably noticed, we have two new staff appointments this year. I am pleased to welcome an old colleague of mine." Dumbledore gestured to Horace Slughorn who was sitting beside him. "Horace Slughorn has agreed to resume his old post as Potions Master." There was a smattering of applause and Slughorn stood up. "Defense Against the Dark Arts, however, will be taken by Professor Snape." Barely any applause except from the Slytherins were heard. Dumbledore raised his hand for silence and addressed the school again. "You are all wondering, I am sure, why there is so much protection added to the school. Well, the reason starts with a young man who walked these corridors, ate in this very hall, and even slept in the dormitories. His name: Tom Riddle." The students listening started muttering and talking to each other at once at the name.

"You see, darkness is among us once again. We are at war with darkness and it's most powerful weapon...is you." Dumbledore looked at his students, raised his hands and said, "Just something to think about. Now, off to bed. Pip pip!"

Harry and Hallie went to the boys' dormitory to find the place one bed short. "Uh," said Hallie scratching the back of her head, "where's our bed?" Professor McGongall tapped her on the shoulder and led them to a door hidden behind a portrait of a man with an ear trumpet.

"What is the most powerful magic of all?" he asked.

"Love," Harry said and the portrait slid sideways to admit them. Once they entered their new bedroom, Harry's and Hallie's jaws dropped in astonishment. "Bloody hell!" Harry gasped. There was a queen sized four-poster bed and two twin-sized cribs for the babies. An wizard's wireless radio system stood on a dresser and an old oak wardrobe held their clothes. "Did we just die and go to heaven, Hal?"

"If we did, someone better pinch me." Hallie said and winced when Harry pinched her arm. "Ow! I meant hypothetically!" Harry apologized and looked through their wardrobe. "Harry, you're not going to believe this!" He turned to see what she was looking at and smiled. Two golden goblets and a bottle of Parker Knoll wine sat on a table under a pair of floating candles. "Care for some wine?"

"Thanks," Harry said sitting down once he put the kids to bed. "D'you think anyone else but McGonagall knows about this room?" Hallie shrugged, pointed her wand at the wireless and some music started playing. "Getting into your romantic mood, are you?" he teased.

"Yeah," Hallie said with a smile. "I'm beginning to wonder who exactly did this, but I think I can guess." Harry smiled as Dobby the house-elf appeared beside them. "Hi, Dobby! I thought you were working in the kitchens!"

Dobby bowed to them and said, "Dobby is working, miss, but Dobby wanted to surprise Harry and Hallie Potter with this room! Dobby created it with Professor Dumbledore's permission."

"Aw," Hallie said hugging the small creature. "Thanks, Dobby. You're the best house-elf anyone could ask for. Why the Malfoys treated you so badly is beyond my comprehension." Dobby smiled, thanked them and returned to the kitchens. "I thought it was him." Harry laughed as she poured some wine into their goblets, clinked her goblet with his and drank. After two more glasses, she kissed him, dressed in her pajamas and crawled into bed. Harry dressed in his own pajamas and did the same. "Let's just hope Dobby or anyone else doesn't wake us up until morning. I'm beat." Harry agreed, wished her good night and fell asleep quickly with his arm around her.


End file.
